El demonio modelo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Se mordió el labio nada más pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué había de mal en su cabeza? Tenía que tener un cortocircuito en alguna parte que le hacía caer de cabeza en la trampa de ese condenado demonio. Porque nada más ver su maldita sonrisa supo que se había vendido por completo.


Hacía tiempo que no subía un reto de Digimon y tocaba este. Iré quitándome los que tengo (l) No estoy muy satisfecha, pero bueno… La idea fue hace como dos años y no la tengo muy clara xD.

* * *

Reto por Reto de **Midnighttreasure **en el foro proyecto 1-8

**Petición: **taito modelos, ya tú sabeh.

* * *

**Pareja: **Taito y Takari.

**Advertencias: **Lime, Ooc.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

**ºEl demonio modeloº**

**.**

**.**

Santísima mierda. No. No podía estar sucediéndole eso a él. De todos los condenados infortunios tenía que ser ése.

No era como pisar una mierda mientras caminaba por la calle justo el día en que tenías una entrevista de trabajo importante. Tampoco era que tus pantalones no soportaran la gravedad en medio de una tienda de ropas para bebés con madres lactantes y de mala leche por no poder dormir.

En realidad, desde lejos seguramente se vería como algo completamente infantil de su parte y aunque sabía perfectamente quién tenía la culpa de todo, seguía como un idiota pensando que tenía una suerte de mierda.

—No es para tanto, hermano.

Yamato lo sabía. Diablos sí lo hacía, pero igualmente no podía luchar contra el coraje que estaba subiéndole por el vientre y le cosquillea los dedos. Quizás fuera a causa de su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad, o de sus largas piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sobre la blanca camisa que se estiraba ante el gesto sobre su pecho.

Que le condenaran, debía de aceptarlo: era jodidamente atractivo. El tío que podría llevarse a la cama tranquilamente y pasar días entre las sábanas de ser necesario.

Si no fuera porque deseaba más bien romperle la cara.

Miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Takeru le devolvió una sonrisa fría que no aceptaba una negativa. No sólo eran hermanos de padre y madre, si no que también era su mánager y debía de confirmar que muchas de las buenas sumas de dinero que habían llenado su cartera había sido gracias a los buenos trabajos que le había buscado.

Pero le cabreaba muchísimo que en ese momento su hermano estuviera pensando más con la parte que tenía entre las piernas que con la cabeza.

Y todo por la fotógrafa.

Takeru le había contado que la conoció en su cafetería favorita, que tomaron un café que se enfrió debido al tiempo que pasaron hablando, que si todo fue mágico, blablabla. No quería ni recordarlo. Lo único que sabía es que ella le había soltado unas lagrimillas y su hermano había comido y bebido de su mano, vendiéndolo a cambio de sexo seguro.

Así que ahora tenía que posar para ella.

Estaba al lado del otro modelo, sonriendo afablemente, como si brillara con luz propia. Takeru no tardó en acercarse a ella y entablar conversación. Era guapa, del montón posiblemente, del tipo que le gustaban a su hermano. Con ese rollo místico y esa dureza escondida bajo una piel de cordero. Estaba seguro.

El problema es que no entendía por qué diablos tenía que trabajar con ese tío.

El paleto en cuestión era otro modelo que había ganado mucha fama al igual que él. Pero su falsa simpatía le había llevado a quitarle muchos trabajos pese a que algunas posturas le parecían forzadas y bruscas. Era tosco, como sacado del campo.

Y sin embargo, ese encanto parecía encandilar a los demás.

A él le reventaba. Le daban ganas de golpearle o de mandarle a la mierda de ser necesario. Y lo peor fue que no podía perdonarle el hecho de que le levantara una posible cita nocturna de buen sexo una vez.

Por entonces Yamato no sabía que era modelo y su carrera iba en auge. Su cara era lo suficiente conocida como para poder tener una vida plena en la cama. Y sin embargo, ese condenado apareció de la nada, engatusó a la pelirroja en cuestión y ambos se largaron de la fiesta con una sonrisa entre los labios y las caderas lo suficiente cercanas como para deducir qué iba a pasar entre ellos.

Se prometió que si volvía a verle le golpearía hasta que le dolieran los nudillos y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo.

Pero cuando dio un paso hacia él, la pequeña florecilla o loba que había engatusado a su hermano se metió en medio, ajena a la situación.

—Soy Hikari Yagami, Ishida —se presentó. —Su hermano me ha hablado muchas cosas de usted y he visto sus trabajos. Estoy muy feliz de que me dé esta gran oportunidad. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Yamato bajó la mirada hacia ella y parpadeó, aceptando su mano extendida. Ante todo había que ser educados con sus jefes y aunque pareciera muy poca cosa, Hikari Yagami era su superior.

—Claro. Por supuesto —dijo.

Hikari dejó un espacio entre ellos y señaló al otro modelo.

—Ahora, deje que le presente a mi hermano. Es Taichi Yagami: el otro modelo.

Taichi extendió su sonrisa más. Tan despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una postura relajada.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que ya nos conocemos.

Yamato rechinó los dientes. Lo que menos quería era que fuera por ahí pavoneándose de quitarle una presa.

—Le conocí mientras hablaba con Sora.

Hikari miró a su hermano y luego a él. Abrió la boca lentamente en una mueca de sorpresa.

—Oh, no. No me digas que…

—Sí —confirmó Taichi mostrando los dientes—. Tuve que quitársela antes de que Mimi se lanzara sobre él.

Yamato no comprendía a qué se refería. Atónito miró a ambos hermanos en busca de una respuesta. Taichi emitió un gesto que le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Te salvé el culo, calvo.

—Pues no sirvió de mucho, inútil.

Vio sus gruesas cejas levantarse y cómo su postura pasaba a una más peligrosa, en advertencia, como si de dos animales se tratasen, ambos avanzaron.

—Yamato —intervino Takeru—. No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua.

—Primero: es el hermano de tu jefe. Segundo: Sois modelos. Vuestra cara es la base primordial pero también vuestros cuerpos. Si lo hieres o te hieren atrasamos el trabajo de Hikari y no querrías hacer llorar a una chica. ¿Verdad?

Era lo que menos quería. Más bien, era algo que siempre le había parecido imposible de detener, así que era muy asiduo a dejarlas llorar. No obstante, no a causar el llanto.

—¿Hermano? —presionó Takeru.

Rechinó los dientes y retrocedió.

—No.

Hikari dio una palmada para llamar su atención.

—Siento interrumpir. Sé que tendréis esos momentos de mostrar vuestra testosterona de algún modo, pero prefería que fuera haciendo que las chicas que vean el trabajo se desmayen con una hemorragia, por favor.

Sostuvo la cámara entre sus manos.

—Por ahora, vamos a hacer diferentes fotos bajo distintos focos de luz para ver cuál es el mejor contraste. Luego, quiero que cada uno estudie el book del otro, para familiarizarse con sus posturas. Tendremos sesiones en distintos lugares, pero os avisaré con antelación.

Yamato se sorprendió con lo rápido que pasaba a su modo de negocios. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban y comprendió qué chispa había despertado a su hermano. Lástima que el hermano no tuviera esa misma característica. Aunque fue agradable ver que podía ponerse serio y que aceptaba su propio book sin ningún tipo de desagrado o discordia. Él mismo sostuvo el de él con cuidado y lo dejó junto a sus cosas antes de acercarse al otro para empezar a posar.

Era raro que dos modelos comenzasen a encajar desde el primer momento. En el mundo del modelaje lo llamaban la chispa especial. Y generalmente, solía darse entre parejas hetero. Sin embargo, Yamato debía de reconocer que se sintió muy cómodo nada más empezar y, posiblemente, la sorpresa en el rostro de Hikari le indicó lo mismo.

Al terminar, Takeru y él abandonaron el lugar tras despedirse de los hermanos.

—Creo que sé lo que ves en ella —dijo antes de separarse—. Y es normal que te conviertas en un perro por ella.

—Oye, que el de las frases escandalosas soy yo —protestó Takeru.

Pero se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Si algo sabía de sus años como modelo es que los momentos en que podía descansar eran esos lujos que uno podía entregarse y no dudaba de ir a su hogar, su refugio. Para relajarse solía cocinar, aunque a veces se le iba algo de las manos y terminaba teniendo que repartir la comida entre sus allegados.

Decidió, tras una buena ducha y algo saludable que picar, revisar el book de Taichi.

Generalmente, eran otros los que se encargaban de buscar las modelos con la que trabajaría. Solían explotar su imagen extranjera especialmente y por eso, más que una otra vez había posado con modelos francesas.

Taichi le daba mucha curiosidad. Su book era muy completo y en todas las fotografías era capaz de transmitir los sentimientos necesarios. Desde el chico moreno divertido en una playa hasta el chico sexy que prometía una noche espléndida mientras se mantenía sentado tras la barra de un bar.

Era bueno. Muy bueno.

Pero no podía olvidar lo metiche y lo cabrón que había sido al levantarle la chica.

Y encima, se había burlado con su hermana de ese hecho.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado.

—Y tengo que trabajar con él.

.

.

Taichi dejó el book sobre la mesita de noche antes de apagar la luz y reunirse con Hikari en la puerta. Si había algo bueno de trabajar con su hermana es que la relación con su jefe era mejor que nunca. Aunque Hikari ya le había regañado por su comportamiento infantil hacia su compañero de trabajo, por supuesto, y le había hecho prometer que iba a intentar llevarse bien con él.

Y aunque Taichi había jurado y prejurado que así sería, no podía evitar pensar que iba a ser muy divertido meterse con ese chico. Era el ser más estirado que había visto nunca. Era torpe hasta para ligar y eso que debería de haber tenido mucha experiencia, porque era muy atractivo.

¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta de dónde estaba metiéndose cuando interceptó a Sora? Ridículo o demasiado confiado.

Sin embargo, era bueno en su trabajo. Se había sentido muy cómodo con él sin necesidad de tener que romper el hielo o manejar la situación con la tensión. Ya le había tocado alguna que otra delicada modelo que no soportaba el compañerismo y no tardaba en sacar las uñas. Y no sólo hacía referencia a las mujeres.

Eso le había gustado mucho y le había creado otro tipo de valores hacia él. Así como ver que era respetuoso con sus horarios de trabajo e impecable en cuanto a su aspecto.

Pero igualmente, sentía ese nosequé interno que le animaba a desear meterse con él, sacarle de sus casillas.

Y eso es algo que no pudo remediar cuando ambos, agotados y sudorosos por los focos, se sentaron para tomar algo de agua y esperar a que Hikari estuviera lista para una nueva tanda de fotografías. No se lo pensó demasiado cuando tras beber de su propia botella alargó la mano para tocar su cabello. Era tan suave como había esperado y muy fino. Las hebras hicieron un contraste interesante sobre sus dedos.

Yamato giró la cabeza hacia él y era una poema su cara. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y muy azules. Su tensa y el mentón marcándose.

Taichi no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Tranquilo, hombre, que no voy a violarte.

Yamato Ishida hizo entonces algo que no esperaba verle hacer. Se sonrojó como una condenada colegiala y se levantó como si acabara de sentarse sobre fuego ardiendo.

—Ey —exclamó sorprendido. Retiró la mano que todavía mantenía alzada—. No es para tanto.

—Simplemente, no toques.

Aquello, con Taichi Yagami no funcionaba. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se levantó, completamente dispuesto a molestarle.

—¿No puedo? ¿Ni un poco?

—No —respondió él dando un paso hacia atrás—. No invadas mi espacio. Simplemente.

Probablemente, para otros países esa demanda sería extraña, para él no. El problema era que Taichi Yagami a veces no sabía contenerse y menos medirse en sus actos, así que se levantó y continuó acechándolo, tocando ciertos puntos de su cuerpo con el índice amenazadoramente.

Cuando Hikari fue a hablarles, ambos estaban sudorosos y sujetos de las manos, empujándose uno a otro.

—¡No os mováis!

Taichi dio un respingo y desvió la mirada de Ishida hacia su hermana, quien tomaba entre sus manos la cámara de fotos. Volvió a mirar al otro mientras el ruido común de la cámara era lo único que se escuchaba, aparte de sus jadeos a causa del forcejeo.

—Peguen más sus frentes, por favor —demandó Hikari cambiando de posición.

Taichi se percató de la mirada furiosa de Yamato y no pudo evitar sonreír, a la vez que rompía las distancias. La promesa de su venganza era casi placentera. Se preguntaba qué clase de ideas estaría pasando por la cabeza del otro y cuándo decidiría llevarlo a cabo. Su hermano había dejado en claro que los golpes no estaban permitidos, así que le intrigaba cual diablillo.

Pero por más que estuvo esperando la venganza durante todo ese día no llegó.

Porque existía un dicho del cuál Taichi no se acordaba en esos momentos y al día siguiente se le había olvidado por completo que la venganza se sirve tan fría que dolía más. Por supuesto, no fue tan avispado como para pensar que fuera a suceder algo así.

Yamato había traído algo de comida durante la sesión. Takeru y Hikari comieron tranquilamente y felicitaron al cocinero, así que él se decantó por uno que parecía más una pelota de fútbol y se la metió en la boca con todas sus ganas.

El condenado Sushi llevaba más wasabi que arroz.

El dolor y quemazón que experimentó en la lengua fue atroz. Los labios se le hincharon y empezó a parecerse un pez besugo que irritó a Hikari de sobremanera y, obviamente, le culpó por ello. Yamato se hizo el inocente frente a su hermana y hasta le ofreció una bebida que, por algún motivo desconocido, provocó que el picor fuera a peor.

Juró vengarse de algún modo.

Pero esa broma ocasionó que Yamato se sintiera más orgulloso y frío hacia él y que las veces que estaban muy cerca de llegar a las manos fuera cada vez más y más frecuentes y tensas.

—Creo que vamos a empezar la sesión de fotografía en la costa —informó Hikari. Vivir juntos también le daba la oportunidad de enterarse de esas cosas antes de tiempo—. Esta semana, además, habrá un poco de aire y lo necesitamos. No creo que el clima vaya a peor, así que también tendremos buenos momentos de luz.

—Eso si cierta persona no se vuelve un cangrejo andante —bromeó.

Su hermana le dio tal tirón de orejas que le dolió durante tres días.

—Deja de meterte con el pobre —regañó severamente—. Siempre estáis igual. Peleándose como dos escolares. Cualquiera diría que te gusta.

Taichi lo sopesó.

Yamato era muy atractivo y tenía el tipo de personalidad que le gustaba más chinchar sin remedio. Tener su mismo trabajo era un plus. Y tenía pinta de ser bueno en la cama.

Se encontró con el rostro del Hikari muy cerca. Retrocediendo estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá.

—¡No lo hagas, Hikari! —exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡No leas mi mente!

La boca de Hikari se extendió en una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Estás pensando en cosas pervertidas conmigo delante? ¿En serio?

—¡No es lo crees! —aseguró—. Además, siempre soy consciente de lo que pasa por tu mente cuando miras a Takeru. ¡No finjas!

Hikari soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Vale. No lo negaré. Es cierto que cuando veo a Takeru algo me recorre por completo el cuerpo y siento muchas ganas de comérmelo de muchas formas. Pero tú no quieres escuchar eso.

—No, no quiero —confesó cubriéndose la cara con un cojín—. ¡Es horrible! ¡Una tortura!

—Tú mismo estás pensando en eso de Yamato.

Se quitó lentamente el cojín de la cara para mirarla.

—Por dios. ¿Tanto se nota?

—En realidad, lo sospeché desde que vi tu postura y forma de comportarte el primer día. Y luego, saber qué ocurrió con Sora y Mimi de por medio, me confirmó mis dudas. ¿Tú salvando a un tipo de ser agredido por una de tus dos mejores amigas? ¡Imposible!

Taichi tuvo que darle la razón.

—Cuéntame qué pasó esa noche.

Taichi hizo memoria. No es que fuera algo memorable, pero no era algo que poder sacarse de su mente.

—Estaba tomando algo con Koushiro en la barra y vi que un chico guapísimo y rubio se iba a por Sora. No puedo juzgarlo, diablos, hasta yo estuve prendado de ella hasta que me di cuenta de era algo pasajero y mis gustos iban para otro lado. Al principio pensé que se conocieran de algo, pero cuando le puso la mano en la cintura. Justo aquí.

—¡No! —rio Hikari.

—Sí. Vi a Mimi dejar la copa sobre la mesa y descruzar las piernas, así que decidí interrumpir. Pensé explicárselo y quién sabe… pero al final me fui a casa solo. Ya sabes.

Hikari suspiró y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Crees que lo sepa?

—¿El qué?

—Que soy Gay.

Hikari dudó.

—No, no lo creo. Eres mi hermano, así que esto escapa un poco a mi radar en hombres, pero creo que no necesitas ir actuando como una mariposa flotante para que se conozca tu sexualidad. Tú eres tú. Simple. Y si él te sigue tratando como un igual. No creo que haya problema. Además, suponer que todo el mundo te va a juzgar por tu sexualidad en vez de por tu personalidad es algo impuesto por un sistema idiota. ¿Acaso cuando vas a saludar a alguien le pones los cojo….?

—Vale, lo pillo, lo pillo —interrumpió cubriendo su boca con la mano—. No más charlas de esto o terminarás formando una manifestación en contra de los heteros.

—Soy hetera, no puedo hacer eso, pero sí puedo dar patadas en lugares incómodos. O peor, hacer fotos incómodas.

—Eres un peligro —gruñó echándose hacia atrás—. Me pregunto a quién has salido.

—A ti.

—Yo no…

Taichi cerró la boca.

Tuvo que darle la razón.

.

.

Yamato frotó la crema solar cuidadosamente por su piel. Lo malo de tener esa herencia es que podía tostarse rápidamente y convertirse en una masa roja humana. Además, dañaba su piel y provocaba que el calor de los focos empeorara el dolor.

Takeru soportaba mejor que él el clima playero, así que ya estaba encargándose de ayudar a Hikari. Ambos hermanos parecían tener un buen aguante al sol, quizás por sus teces, más oscuras que las de ellos dos.

Y por lo que podía comprobar a simple vista, desde la cinturilla bajada más de la cuenta en sus caderas, era algo natural.

Taichi Yagami continuaba invadiendo su espacio personal, tocándole de formas imprevistas, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y acercándose demasiado. Era el rey de romper las distancias y también, en buscarse líos con él.

—¿Quieres que te de cremita en la espalda?

Vio su sonrisa estirada mostrando los dientes y sabía que era una completa burla a su capacidad. Incluso cuando estiró una mano para que le diera el bote, todas sus alarmas gritaban un no por respuesta.

Lo ignoró.

—Takeru. Ponme crema en la espalda.

Su hermano obedeció a regañadientes y Taichi chasqueó la lengua en protesta.

Quizás fuera imaginación suya, pero la cantidad de veces que Taichi aprovechaba para tocarle habían aumentado. Y las de veces que se le quedaba mirando de una forma extraña, también. Y no sólo durante sus momentos de posar ante la cámara.

Hikari quería algo fresco y sexy, así que dárselo no fue difícil. Tanto su hermano como él tenían el cuerpo para ello, el espíritu y la juventud. Y la fotógrafa tenía muchas fans mujeres. Hikari había subido algunas fotos _promesas*_ a su propia página web, así que tuvo una acogida espectacular. Sus fans querían más.

—Vale, están saliendo perfectas. Mañana tendréis la mañana libre, pero a la hora de la puesta de sol, os quiero listos para tomaros fotos románticas.

Ninguno de los dos abrió boca. Era natural en el mundo del modelaje dar al espectador la sensación de algo sensual, místico, o poderosamente tierno y atrayente, como si las dos personas que estuvieran en aquella fotografía estuvieran deseando comerse a besos.

Y eso, vendía mogollón.

—¿Preocupado, Ishida?

Apartó la mirada de la máquina expendedora antes de apretar el botón adecuado. Taichi estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados contra esta. Con la camisa a medio abrochar y la piel reluciente por el sol.

Yamato se obligó a apartar la mirada.

—Si a estas alturas de mi carrera tuviera que estarlo sólo por un mocoso impertinente, mal me iría.

Taichi arrugó la frente.

—¿Eres consciente de que tenemos la misma edad?

—Sí, he leído tu book también. Imagino que has hecho lo mismo. —Se inclinó para tomar la botella de agua y abrirla, dar un trago refrescante y suspirar—. ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —cuestionó al notar que continuaba mirándole.

—Esa frase no tiene demasiada lógica, pero tío, pienso que eres hecho para ser sexy hasta bebiendo agua de botella.

Yamato no se había esperado esas palabras así que no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y carraspeó, desviando la mirada.

—Idiota.

—Lo digo en serio —continuó él sujetándolo del brazo—. Quiero ver más cosas. Hasta qué punto puedes serlo.

Se soltó bruscamente, retrocediendo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos en medio del pasillo.

—Oye, no necesitas montar una dichosa farsa cuando estemos a solas. No me caes bien, tampoco te caigo bien. Punto.

Taichi estiró la boca en una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus blanca dentadura.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me caigas bien?

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tus acciones? Desde el primer momento en que me viste pareces sentir la necesidad de joderme todo el tiempo.

—¿En serio? —parpadeó—. Yo creía que era muy obvio.

—¿Obvio?

Desde luego, Taichi era el tipo de hombre que no seguía un patrón recto.

—Sí, en mi interés por ti.

Sin comprender a qué se refería, se quedó observando. Incluso le permitió quitarle la botella y le observó mientras bebía. Pudo ver la forma en que sus labios rodeaba la boquilla, en que su nuez se movía al tragar o las pequeñas gotas que quedaban en sus labios antes de lamerlos.

Y, de imprevisto, su visión quedó cubierta y sintió algo extraño contra sus labios, duro y suave. Retrocedió por acto reflejo y atrapó lo que había cubierto su visión. La mano de Taichi estaba en la suya y era él quien se había acercado y, por supuesto, su boca era la que había cubierto la suya.

Era como un demonio. Un demonio moreno, sexy y condenadamente capaz de volverle loco.

—¿Qué acabas de…? No —negó cuando abrió la boca—. Ni se te ocurra contestar.

Taichi encogió los hombros y cláramente hizo lo que Taichi era.

—Besarte, eso he hecho. ¿Es tu primer beso?

Maldita fuera ese hombre.

Le dio la espalda con intenciones de alejarse, pero Taichi avanzó, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y caminó a su par.

—Venga, no sabía que fueras tan tímido con estas cosas.

—Olvídame.

Hizo un movimiento con los hombros con intenciones de quitárselo, pero él continuó aferrándose como una condenada lapa.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—¿Ahora mismo? —fingió sopesarlo—. No. Nada.

Decidió usar el codo y falló cuando se lo aferró con la mano libre.

—Ey, ey. A la jefa no le gustará nada si en las fotos de mañana tengo un moretón ahí. Además, hablando de eso, tenemos que tener mucha química juntos y creo que un poco de cercanía no viene mal.

—Y seguro que tienes una estúpida proposición.

Se mordió el labio nada más pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué había de mal en su cabeza? Tenía que tener un cortocircuito en alguna parte que le hacía caer de cabeza en la trampa de ese condenado lobo.

Porque nada más ver su maldita sonrisa supo que se había vendido por completo.

.

.

Taichi nunca habría esperado que fuera tan fácil. Jamás.

Menos con alguien que reaccionaba como un gato muchas veces. Yamato era escurridizo y siempre tenía las uñas fuera. Le había parecido un reto increíble y, sin embargo, estaba consiguiendo que cediera a él de una forma tan rápida que hasta él estaba asustándose.

Porque bueno, había sido divertido tirar del sedal un buen rato, pero jamás pensó que la presa mordería todo el cebo.

Yamato le había parecido atractivo, hermoso si se ponía demasiado cursi. Le había visto maquillado como una mujer o con barba incipiente y todo tipo de ropa le quedaba bien, especialmente con toques punk.

En ese momento era incluso mejor. Con el cabello revuelto, la boca rojiza y los ojos brillantes. El torso desnudo y los pantalones abiertos en sus caderas. Podía notar el bulto de excitación resaltando bajo su ropa interior y la boca se le hizo agua ante la idea de más.

Taichi se quitó la camiseta lentamente, dándole tiempo a retractarse. No era la primera vez que otro modelo se retiraba a última hora al darse cuenta que ser homosexual no era lo suyo o que había llegado al límite del bocado a probar.

Pasó una mano por el centro de su pecho, bajó hasta su vientre y disfrutó de la forma en que retraía la barriga y su respiración se agitaba.

—Yamato —nombró.

Él, que había desviado la mirada volvió a posarla sobre él. Intentó buscar algo de temor o asco.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?

—No me preguntes algo así, diablos —protestó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír, se movió hacia un lado y se dejó caer junto a él. Yamato apartó las manos y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por qué has…?

—No pensé que fuera a ir tan deprisa —confesó—. Pensé que te resistirías más. Ahora tengo la duda de si sólo quieres probar por el morbo o porque te he forzado a estar en esta situación. Porque pareces un pez en un plato.

El golpe llegó repentinamente, demasiado rápido como para reaccionar. Lo peor es que Yamato continuó golpeándolo hasta que lo tiró de la cama. Gruñendo, se frotó la cabeza y se asomó.

Yamato le había dado la espalda y estaba sentado en la postura del escriba, con los brazos cruzados. Su espalda se curvaba de una forma muy atrayente.

—Oye, no he dicho nada tan malo como para esto.

—Cállate.

—No —remugó subiéndose cuidadosamente en la cama—. Simplemente quiero saber que te lo tomas en serio.

Yamato se volvió, furioso.

Había pasado de tener una cara de sexo a una que daba miedo.

—No me acuesto con un tío por morbo —escupió—. Y tampoco me imaginé llegar hasta aquí. Eres como un condenado demonio que atrapa y luego juego conmigo. ¿Verdad? Igual que cuando te divertiste jodiéndome aquel ligue. ¿Era para esto?

Taichi parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Hablas de lo de Sora? No, no.

Se frotó la nuca, suspirando.

—Te salvé el pellejo esa noche. La verdad es que pensaba divertirme un poco viendo cómo te ponían un ojo morado, pero pensé que era mejor salvarte.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó enarcando las rubias cejas.

—Su novia es amiga mía. Bueno, de mi hermana y mía. Crecí con Sora de pequeño y fue mi primer amor, pero al final resultó que ambos íbamos por caminos distintos. Ella está saliendo con Mimi y a mí terminan gustándome tíos que me complican la vida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo fue eso. La novia de Sora, Mimi, estaba en dos mesas al lado de mí. Vi cómo dejaba la copa, dispuesta a cortarle las pelotas al que estaba surcando la cadera de su novia demasiado convencido.

Yamato frunció los labios, gruñón.

—No, si ahora va a resultar que te debo un favor y todo.

Taichi rebuscó en su pantalón y sacó el móvil. Tras trastear con la pantalla le mostró dos fotografías. Yamato las miró receloso, hasta que se frotó la cara con la mano abierta.

—Joder.

—Sí, joder —recalcó—. Ya tienes huevos para intentarlo.

—¿Y yo qué sabía? —gruñó—. No es como si llevara un puto cartel avisando de que estaba pillada. Ni siquiera un anillo.

—Lo lleva —confirmó Taichi mirando ausente su móvil—. Sólo que todavía no puede llevarlo en el dedo correcto. No hasta que sean libres de amar sin ser juzgadas o mal interpretadas.

Yamato se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo antes de mirarle.

—¿A ti te pasa igual?

—No lo tengo fácil, sí. Pero sinceramente, me dedico a vivir más que a pensar en lo que piensan los demás. Por eso, no tengo problemas en entrarte a plena luz del día. Aunque tú no eres igual. ¿Verdad?

Yamato arrugó la boca.

—Soy un hombre igual que tú. ¿Qué importa tu orientación sexual?

Taichi no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Que has dicho básicamente lo mismo que mi hermana. Sólo eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio que no tardó en llenar.

—Pensé que te largarías cuando te quité la ropa.

—Yo pensé que me negaría y no que aceptaría nada más lo propusiste.

Taichi se fijó en su cuello. Pasó el índice por encima de su piel. Yamato dio un respingo de sorpresa pero no se apartó.

—Hikari va a matarme como no se vaya con maquillaje esa marca.

Yamato se cubrió el lugar rápidamente.

—No fastidies —gruñó—. ¿No podías haber tenido la boca guardadita?

Taichi no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—No. Es tú culpa.

Bajó la mano por su hombro hasta su torso. Era increíble ver lo diferente que eran sus pieles y lo adictivo que podía convertirse en ver ese detalle. Y también era maravilloso ver sus reacciones. El modo en que la piel se le ponía de gallina, en que sus pezones se tensaban y su boca se abría para ver una tímida lengua rozarlos.

—Voy a estar molestándote mucho —confesó inclinándose hasta que su boca rozó uno de ellos, tensos y perfectos para sus dientes—. Voy a ser tu dolor de trasero, el quebradero de tu cabeza.

Saboreó su piel lentamente y levantó los ojos hacia su rostro cuando llegó al cinturón.

—Vas a cabrearte mucho —aseguró sonriendo—. Pero tanto si es tu primera vez como si no, te juro que vas a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida. Y, después, uno de estos días, pondré ahí…

Tomó su dedo anular, el correcto, el que mandaría al cuerno la sociedad.

—Lo que hay que poner. Pero antes, decide que no puedes vivir sin mí y teniendo en cuenta tu personalidad.

Descendió el pantalón y la erección apareció en un elegante movimiento de seducción.

—Tú… estás pidiendo demasiado —remugó Yamato.

Había levantado las manos hasta sus hombros para retenerle. Taichi le observó y se inclinó un poco más hasta que sintió la dureza contra su propio pecho.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó—. El hecho de que no pueda sacarte de mi cabeza y que este amigo esté aquí es una gran señal.

Yamato tiró de él hasta que con una torpeza casi adorable le besó. Lo apresó con fuerza de los hombros.

—Te lo he dicho —susurró contra sus labios—. Mi cerebro no reacciona normal cuando de ti se trata.

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

.

Takeru le entregó el carrete nuevo mientras Hikari preparaba la cámara. La chica se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de terminar de preparar todo para comenzar con la sesión. El día era muy bueno y perfecto para la sesión. Se había dado cuenta que eso ocasionaba más sonrisas y que él estaba enamorado de esas sonrisas.

—¿Qué piensas de eso?

Takeru enarcó una ceja y siguió la señal de Hikari. Sobre el punto exacto donde posarían, Yamato y Taichi esperaban. Con las camisas abiertas y el viento enredándose en sus cabellos. De algún modo, parecía que estar uno al lado del otro no era molesto. Sí, habían tenido alguna discusión no extraña, pero de algún modo parecía haberse calmado la tensión que había entre ellos.

—Que algo ha pasado que los ha calmado —expresó.

Hikari sonrió como respuesta. Pero una de esas sonrisas que dominaban las mujeres y te hacía sentir que te faltaba algo para comprender.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó arrodillándose junto a ella—. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé y lo sabrás en su debido momento. A veces estas cosas van de prisa y otras, se tarda más que tomar un café frío y llevártelo de viaje para tomar fotos a su hermano.

Takeru parpadeó mientras ella se ponía en pie. Tomó la cámara y caminó hasta ambos modelos. Taichi y Yamato se posicionaron y entraron en modo trabajo. Si los miraba bien, casi parecían una pareja y por la forma de tocarse, era casi como si la barrera que hasta ahora había sido tensión entre ellos se hubiera roto completamente.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

—Ah, era eso —musitó acercándose a Hikari. La chica se quitó la cámara de la cara para poder mirarle. Takeru se inclinó y rápidamente, la besó. Un rápido y corto gesto—. He tardado lo mío porque la otra parte tampoco era rápida.

Le sacó la lengua y echó a correr.

Taichi le persiguió casi toda la tarde.

**Fin**

**23 de noviembre del 2019**

*Fotografías para abrir boca. Como si de un pequeño spoiler se tratara.


End file.
